


Sunlight

by Tarlan



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Bonding, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake could have killed Hannibal King several times but spared him each time. The question was why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



He should have killed the mostly-human hunter but the vampire taint in Hannibal King's blood, no matter how small, had stayed Drake's hand once again. Instead he lay back upon the comfortable bed provided by associates of the now fully-dead Danica Talos and let his thoughts roam over his dealings with King.

Whether King wanted to accept it or not, he was still part-Vampire, but unlike Drake's weak and pathetic children, King had potential for greatness. Fortunately that small amount of Vampire DNA had not reacted too adversely to the Daystar virus activated by Drake's blood. From what Drake had gleaned from his human familiars, King had suffered only the equivalent of a bad cold, whereas it had not affected Blade at all.

He tapped his finger against his chin. Blade was a problem best left for another day. Hannibal King was his main interest and had been from the moment he met the puzzling and yet enticing human. It had taken several weeks for his familiars to track down King and bring him to Drake, and Drake had spent that time thinking about the human, recalling his scent and taste, the way he moved with fluid grace that put shame to most full vampires. Eventually Drake worked out his interest in this human enigma, understanding exactly what he wanted from King.

He moved swiftly through the grand house, down the sweeping staircase and out of the atrium into the courtyard beyond. It was still daylight so his weak-blooded children hid in the shadows, but Drake had no such restraint. The sun was not his enemy. On the other side of the courtyard, steps led down into the darkness of what had once been a dungeon but was now a wine cellar. At the back, hidden behind a false stone wall was a smaller room and Drake paused on the threshold to stare at its chained occupant.

"Hannibal King," he stated, "Once again I have the pleasure of your company."

"I'm sure you've got plenty of better things to do with your time than entertaining me, so why don't you just let me go."

"Time. Such a rare commodity for humans but not a problem that afflicts one such as me."

"So you admit you have a problem."

Drake smiled slightly at the quick retort and waited, knowing King would chatter on inanely, using the diatribe to lull his captors into a false sense of security or... What was the saying? Throw them off their game.

"Of course you couldn't resist me. It's the hair... and my giant cock. Danica couldn't get enough of it. Loved to suck me all day like a lollipop. A human lollipop. Is that what you want, Drake?"

"Yes."

His single word had the desired effect of rendering King speechless, if only for a moment, and Drake moved in swiftly before King could gather his wits and change tactics. He sank his teeth deep into Hannibal's throat, drinking from him until he was weak and pale. With one taloned nail he opened the vein in his own neck and pressed Hannibal's cold, blue lips against it. He felt the sob of resignation as his blood coated Hannibal's lips and flowed down his throat, bonded to Drake by more than just blood. When eventually he allowed Hannibal to pull back, he saw the tears trickled down his face and the misery in his eyes.

"I missed the sun," Hannibal whispered hoarsely, and Drake knew he was referring to the time he'd been turned by Danica.

"You will not miss it this time," he promised as he released Hannibal and drew his new mate through the dark cellar and up the stairs into the courtyard above.

He smiled at Hannibal's awe-filled expression as sunlight caressed his now fully vampire body, and when those eyes finally turned to face him, bright with happiness and relief, Drake knew he made the right decision.

END  
.


End file.
